Apparatus and methods which enable autonomous control of vehicles, such as cars, are known. For example a vehicle may have a plurality of sensors located within the vehicle. This may enable information, such as the position of the vehicle, to be determined. The information obtained by the sensors may be provided to a controller and used to control the vehicle. For instance proximity sensors may be located on the body of a vehicle to detect the distance between a vehicle and other objects. This information may be used by a controller to autonomously drive the vehicle. For example the information may be used to guide the vehicle into and/or out of a parking space.
Where vehicles have autonomous capability it may be useful to use this to avoid certain situations for the vehicles and people around the vehicle.